La Belle et la Bête
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Un homme, autrefois beau, doit apprendre une leçon d'amour et de compassion. Dans ce nouvel univers centré sur l'électronique et la beauté, sera-t-il capable de briser le sort ou restera-t-il une bête pour toujours? T pour le langage et la violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ami lecteur,_

_Voici une version un peu plus moderne de la Belle et la Bête. C'est le respect de l'oeuvre originale par _WanderingTeen (_l'auteure original), qui m'a donné envie de vous le faire découvrir. Jespère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu. J'ai pris grand soin de respecter le texte original dans ma traduction, ce qui a eu pour effet d'enrichir mon vocabulaire en anglais, (surtout en injures je dois avouer... ^^)_

_Je vais probablement publier les premiers chapitres assez rapidement, mais l'histoire est en cours d'écriture et actuellement, j'attend avec impatience le chapitre 13!_

_Bonne lecture a tous,_

**

* * *

**

Un

_Les gens qui disent ne pas être dérangé par des choses insignifiantes n'ont jamais dormi dans une chambre contenant un seul moustique _– Anonyme

Chance sut que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il se réveilla pour trouver une femme dans sa chambre, l'observant comme si elle le connaissait.

Il ne la connaissait pas et elle était affreuse.

Ses seins étaient trop petits, presque inexistant, et son nez était gigantesque. Elle ressemblait à ces camés qui passent le plus clair de leur temps dans la rue, des aiguilles dans les bras. Les petites cicatrices le long de leurs veines qui parcouraient ces bras n'arrangeaient rien à l'impression qu'elle donnait. Elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'année, avec des cheveux blonds rattachés tant bien que mal en une queue de cheval désordonnée. Elle portait un jean clair et un t-shirt blanc, trop grand d'au moins une taille. Au pied, elle portait des énormes Crocs, passablement ridicule. Ses yeux bruns vaseux le regardaient avec une expression de totale adoration.

Quelqu'un lui faisait-il une blague ? Pour commencer, les prostituées toxicomanes et désespéré, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ; mais en mettre une dans sa chambre sans sa permission, c'était vraiment mal le connaitre. De plus, elle était bien trop grossière et trop maigre pour lui. Il avait toujours préféré les corps avec de vraies formes.

'Hum… salut ?' dit-il.

-Bonjour, Chance…' répondit la femme. Sa voix était tremblante, faible et elle semblait perdue. 'Je… J'ai besoin de ton aide.'

Il avait bu, plus tôt dans la soirée. Peut-être était-il en train de faire un mauvais rêve post cuite. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Peut-être avait-il prit du bon temps sur le chemin du bar à la maison… ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Ce qui _aurait_ été une première. Chance avait pour habitude de se souvenir de ses parties de jambes en l'air, bonne ou non.

'On a baisé ?' demanda Chance. Il écarta la couette et se redressa. Il était nu, et la femme ne sembla pas surprise de le voir sans rien sur le dos. Ce qui rendait l'idée de la partie de jambe en l'air de plus en plus probable.

'…Non…' répondit la femme.

Ok. Il n'avait pas racolé l'horrible femme pour qu'elle couche avec lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était entrée par effraction ou quelque chose dans ce gout là. Mais comment pouvait-elle connaitre son prénom… ?

Et bien, c'était évident. Elle avait vu son travail, appris là ou il vivait et avait décidé de le trouver. Après tout, les gens comme lui avaient des tonnes d'argents à voler.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?' demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache déjà que cette petite putain était là pour avoir l'argent de sa came. C'était tout ce que ces paresseux sans abris voulaient : de l'argent pour assouvir leurs habitudes dégoutantes.

'Je suis venue pour te voir,' murmura-t-elle, sa voix faible et répugnante à l'écoute.

Chance se leva d'un bon. La femme bougea pour le toucher et il s'écarta rapidement. Il ne voulait pas de _choses_ dégoutantes à côté de lui.

'J'ai besoin d'_aide_.' Murmura la femme, chaque mot était un soupir.

Chance s'en alla jusqu'à sa commode, et pour un court instant, il s'autorisa à admirer sa magnifique réflexion. Même avec une petite nuit sur le visage, les cheveux bruns chocolat étaient beaux, et ils bougeaient doucement à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux d'un bleu de glace lui renvoyaient son regard, scintillant d'une colère visible même dans le noir. Son corps, parfaitement harmonieux, déplaçait les objets tandis qu'il ouvrait un tiroir pour en tirer son portefeuille.

Il était mannequin, et il se savait magnifique. Il vivait simplement en étant beau.

Il regarda un moment les billets de vingt-cinq dollars, se demandant ce qui pourrait faire partir la salope. Puis, avec un rictus, il s'empara de quelques pièces d'une de ces poches et, se tournant vers la femme, il les lui balança.

Une pièce rebondie sur son menton et elle porta sa main à sa peau, une expression de souffrance rampant sur son horrible visage. Elle baissa la tête et ses épaules s'arquèrent misérablement.

'Dégage de ma maison, sale chienne !' Gronda Chance. Il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa, la jetant hors de son lit. 'Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir laissé entrer et je suis certain de ne pas vouloir que tu reste, alors dégage avant que j'appelle les flics.'

La femme releva ses yeux vers Chance, et le regard qu'il lui lança la fit tressaillir. Il faisait au moins trente centimètres de plus qu'elle et il était bien plus fort.

'Je… mais j'ai besoin d'_aide_.' Gémit-elle. 'Tu peux m'aider, juste…

-Je ne vais pas t'aider. Sort de chez moi.

-_Je t'en prie_, donne-moi simplement une minute…

-Dégage… de ma… maison.' Murmura-t-il. Sa voix, habituellement si obligée envers les femmes, était pleine de haine. Il la poussa jusqu'à la porte, et elle se cramponna au sol, se faisant mal au poignet. Elle gémit et le replia contre sa taille fine, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il vit sa dentition de camé et faillit en plaisanter.

'C'est juste…

-Dégage, ou je t'assomme et je te jette dehors.' Chance jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait voir la neige blanche tomber du ciel sombre. 'Les personnes inconscientes ne résistent pas longtemps à des températures négatives. Si tu veux vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir ta prochaine seringue, je te conseille de te casser.'

La femme commença à sangloter, et ce faisant, sa voix devint plus forte. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, ce ne fut ni en tremblant, ni de façon confuse. Ce fut plein de force.

'Tu es une bête.'

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, une douleur aigüe passa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chance. Il cria et tomba à la renverse, se tordant sur le sol. Il lança un regard vers la femme, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se précipite sur son portefeuille. A la place, elle le contemplait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux soudains secs.

Etait-ce juste lui, ou la poitrine de l'inconnue était soudainement devenue plus grosse ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, regardant par-dessus son énorme nez, droit dans ses yeux à lui. Les siens étaient plus puissants maintenant, il ne restait rien du marron vaseux, mais une magnifique et profonde couleur.

'Bête,' murmura-t-elle une fois de plus, et il cria encore tandis que ses vertèbres craquaient. Il lutta pour se mettre a genou, elle répéta, 'Bête,' et il hurla de plus belle comme ses côtes commençaient à grandir, repoussant sa peau à la limite du possible.

Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus défigurer et difforme, la femme devenait de plus en plus belle. Ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser, longs et denses, transformant la queue de cheval pathétique en un chignon élaboré. Ses vêtements clairs se changèrent en une parure de conte de fée, digne d'une magnifique reine. Son nez rétrécit jusqu'à devenir parfaitement proportionnel au reste de son visage. Ses dents devinrent droites et son corps pris des formes. Sa peau ne présentait maintenant plus la moindre marque. En quelques seconde, elle était devenu si parfaite qu'il était impossible de la regarder.

Chance était horrifier de voir que ses bras qui avaient autrefois enlacé de magnifiques femmes était recouverts d'une fine couche de fourrure. Il déplia ses jambes et ne put que constater avec impuissance qu'elles avaient subit le même sort que ses bras. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient commencé à ce transformé en pattes, mais semblaient s'être arrêté en chemin. Sa mâchoire s'était élargie et il se mordit la langue car ses dents étaient devenues plus aiguisées. Tout a coup, alors qu'il clignait des yeux, il réalisa qu'il avait deux paires de paupières : une externe qui était recouverte de fourrure, et une interne qui couvrait ses yeux comme un film opaque.

Avec précaution, comme ses os ne semblaient plus craquer, il toucha sono nez. Il était humide et dépassait légèrement de la fourrure.

Il regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui et du faire des efforts pour ne pas détourner le regard vers le sol à nouveau. Elle scintillait presque de beauté, et la regardait lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle se pencha pour le regarder, et dans ses yeux éclatants, on ne pouvait lire que de la pitié.

'Tu n'avais qu'à m'aider,' murmura-t-elle. Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. 'Tu n'avais qu'à passer une heure tout au plus et me conduire à l'hôpital. C'était tout ce que tu avais à faire.

-Je… Je suis désolé…' répondit Chance dans un murmure, mais il réalisa que sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il avait quasiment gémit : 'Je… Je vais vous y conduire maintenant…'

La femme semblait le comprendre et elle posa l'une de ses mains, douce et parfaite, sur l'une de ses pattes :

'Tu as agit comme si tu étais un animal. Tu étais beau, mais à l'intérieur, tu es affreux. Maintenant, ton apparence correspond.'

Chance explora son corps à l'aide de ses pattes, s'éloignant d'elle au même moment. Ses paumes rugueuses parcouraient son corps transformé qui consistait en un ensemble de fourrure, de griffe et d'une colonne vertébrale arquée. Il pouvait sentir – réellement _sentir_ – la pitié qu'elle ressentait, mélanger à sa propre peur. Deux choses sortirent du lot car elles l'effrayèrent plus que le reste.

Premièrement, il avait une queue, qui selon lui ressemblait vaguement à celle d'un golden retriever. La fourrure qui l'ornait était longue et soyeuse. Il la remua, se demandant comment il était capable de faire ça avec autant d'aisance.

Deuxièmement… il n'avait pas de pénis.

Il savait que les animaux _avaient_ des pénis, mais il était le plus souvent invaginés et ne sortaient que lorsque le besoin s'en faisait réellement sentir. Mais c'était… c'était injuste. S'il ne pouvait pas le voir ou le sentir, comment pouvait-il seulement savoir s'il en avait réellement un ? Comment pourrait-il seulement enfiler une capote ?

_Comme si j'allais avoir besoin de faire ça…_

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna à nouveau vers la femme, et son regard plein de pitié croisa le sien.

'S'il vous plait,' soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Sa voix devint plus difforme, si tant est que cela fut possible. 'Je vous en pris, c'est injuste, redonnez moi ma vrai forme et je serais gentil, je le jure. Je vous donnerais de l'argent, je vous conduirais à l'hôpital, je vous ferais l'amour… Rendez-moi simplement ma beauté !'

Elle secoua la tête.

'Ca ne dépend pas de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Si ça a marché sur toi, tu peux faire ça sur moi aussi !

-Ca dépend de toi.' Dit-elle en secouant à nouveau la tête. 'Tu dois changer à l'intérieur avant de changer ton apparence extérieure.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te dois d'apprendre la compassion et l'amour. Si tu arrives à aimer quelqu'un, et si cette personne t'aime en retour, en dépit de ton apparence, alors… tu redeviendras comme avant.

-De quoi tu parles ? Rend moi mon apparence, enculée !' Chance utilisa ses griffes toutes neuves et la gifla, laissant sur son passage de profondes entailles sur sa joue. Les yeux de la femme étaient toujours emplis d'une profonde pitié alors qu'elle passa ses doigts sur sa peau, faisant disparaitre les entailles.

'Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, que tu redeviennes comme avant ou non. La magie t'apportera tout. Il suffit que tu le demandes.' Dit-elle. 'Tu n'auras pas beaucouop d'occasions. Tu dois apprendre la leçon, et l'appliquer à ta vie. Sinon, tu mourras en monstre.

-Vas te faire foutre !'

La femme ferma ses yeux et en un battement de cœur, elle avait disparue.

* * *

Il fallu à Chance une autre heure pour trouver la force d'aller se regarder dans un miroir. Ce faisant, il parcouru son nouveau corps de ses mains pour se préparer.

Pas de pénis.

Ok, il pouvait faire avec.

De la fourrure.

Des griffes.

Une queue.

Des oreilles pointues.

Il pouvait faire avec ça, aussi.

Des dents pointues.

Un nez humide.

Deux paires de paupières.

L'échine arquée.

Il pouvait s'arranger de tout.

Il pouvait trouver quelqu'un. Il avait eu des tas de copines, et elles avaient toutes pleuré quand il avait rompu. Elles l'avaient toutes aimé. Certaine ne lui avait pas déplu. L'une d'elles pourraient lui rendre son apparence.

… _J'ai pas de pénis _…

Il trébucha et s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne pouvait supporter ce nouveau corps. Une nouvelle pensée lui traversa l'esprit : comment était-il supposer gagner sa vie ? Quel genre de model ressemblait à ça ?

Terrorisé, Chance se traina jusqu'à sa commode. Il s'arrêta un instant, se préparant à l'inévitable, et posant ses bras sur la table, faisant tomber au passage une bouteille d'eau de Cologne et une autre de vodka importée. Les deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, éclatant en morceaux, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Il se releva à la force immense de ses bras, et rapidement, Chance ce retrouva face à face avec une créature dégoutante. Ses yeux bleus étincelants dans la fourrure, unique vestige de sa beauté passée.

L'intégralité de son corps était couverte d'un épais manteau de fourrure. Elle était de la même couleur que ces cheveux, mais beaucoup plus grasse. Une grande partie était ébouriffée par le passage incessant de ses mains.

Son visage était à mi chemin entre le loup et le lion. Son nez n'était plus qu'une truffe noir et humide entourée de fourrure, et ses oreilles étaient larges et droites. Son torse était immense, conduisant à des épaules musculeuses suivis de bras fuselés se terminant par des pattes-mains. Vers le bas, le torse était soutenu pas deux jambes musclées, qui s'arquaient étrangement au niveau des genoux et se terminait pas des pattes-pieds.

La queue pendait lamentablement, on la voyait entre les deux jambes.

Chance sanglota. Il regarda par la fenêtre et compris qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son quartier. En fait, il n'y avait aucune maison en vue. Il était complètement, abominablement seul. Finalement, la force de ses bras le lacha et Chance s'étala sur le sol, ses sanglots devenant des cris d'impuissance. Après c'être regarder en face, il savait que personne ne pourrait tomber amoureux de lui. Il venait d'un monde de beauté et de luxe et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un animal.

Il ne redeviendrait plus jamais humain.

* * *

_Juste un petit mot, j'ai pris le partit de ne pas traduire les prénoms des personnages. Cela vient du fait que _Chance _se traduit en français pas _fortune_, mais que le prénom le plus proche est_ Fortuné_ qui se traduit en anglais par _healthy_... --' Bref, c'était pas possible... Mais comme la signification de ces prénoms à une importance, je veux bien vous donner la traduction à chaque fois (sauf si vous êtes super bon en anglais, mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que vous faites à lire ces lignes! ^^)_

_Laissez moi des reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux**

_Ce que j'ai à dire est plus important que la longueur de mes cils _– Alanis Morissette

Faith était assise, son manuel de Sociologie ouvert devant elle sur son plaid. La voix envoutante d'Imogen Heap sortait de son lecteur CD et la jeune fille battait le rythme du bout des doigts sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Speeding Cars commença et elle repoussa le manuel. Le test était dans plus d'une semaine et de toute façon, elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir là. Elle aurait déjà du être en train de se préparer, et pas assise en train de jouer à la première de la classe…

… _Je devrais peut-être juste finir le chapitre sur les genres_…

Elle entama un mouvement pour attraper le livre, mais s'arrêta juste à temps.

* * *

Chance avait rapidement compris après la transformation que la 'magie' dont avait parlé l'horriblement belle femme ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait fait disparaitre l'ensemble de ces affaires, vidant sa chambre. Et quand il avait tenté de les remplacées, cela avait pris un temps infini.

Par exemple, il avait demandé un ordinateur et c'était retrouvé avec un appareil tout droit sortit des années 80. Pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait être extrêmement précis. Il fallut une semaine entière pour finalement obtenir un ordinateur portable ayant une connexion wifi. Sans parler de tous les trucs et les machins dont il avait besoin pour effectivement se connecter au net. De plus, tous les deux jours, quelque chose disparaissait et il devait se battre pour l'obtenir à nouveau.

Il lui fallut une autre semaine pour apprendre à taper sur le clavier avec ses nouveaux doigts, et il envoya des mails à tous les gens qui comptaient qu'il avait des problèmes personnels à régler et qu'il reviendrait (s'il le pouvait jamais). Il lui fallut un mois pour réapprendre à marcher convenablement. Une année s'écoula avant que l'horrible corps qui le fixait depuis le miroir à chaque réveil arrête de le surprendre.

Sa maison c'était déplacée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comment. Il lui fallu plusieurs semaines avant d'oser regarder dehors et trouver où se situait son nouveau domicile. Domicile qui changeait _lui aussi_ à peu près tous les mois. Même la maison semblait contre lui : elle réaménageait les pièces au cours de la nuit, si bien qu'il se réveillait occasionnellement dans la salle de bain ou la cuisine en se demandant comment il avait bien pu arriver là.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour trouver la patience de demander des vêtements qui lui irait. Il ressemblait à un loup garou après avoir enfilé un jean et avoir réussi à boutonner une chemise (qui n'était pas très à la mode), mais c'était toujours mieux que de se balader tout le temps tout nu, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour se rappeler qu'il était un animal.

Après un an et demi, Chance établit un plan d'action. Les gens tombaient souvent amoureux sur internet. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de trouver une fille sur la toile et de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle ne le verrait jamais, et il pourrait toujours utiliser l'une des images de sont dernier travail en temps que mannequin et elle pourrait voir combien il avait été beau. Elle tomberait amoureuse de lui, c'était certain, et quand enfin ils se rencontreraient, il serait un homme avec un pénis à nouveau et pourrait enfin baiser.

* * *

Faith sortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de ses cheveux courts. Elle posa les pieds sur le tapis de bain et s'avança vers le petit miroir pour s'y observer. Après avoir essoré ses cheveux a l'aide de la serviette, elle sécha le reste de son corps et enfila les sous vêtements qu'elle avait sortis.

Faith tira ses cheveux noirs encore humide vers l'arrière, dégageant son front. Regardant dans le miroir à moitié embué, elle sourit. Son reflet lui rendit son sourire, mais ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas la moindre étincelle d'enthousiasme. Son amie lui avait collé un rendez-vous, et Faith n'était pas certaine que tout ce passerait comme elle l'aurait voulu. En effet, cette amie pensait qu'Orlando Bloom était l'homme idéal.

Elle s'empara d'un peigne dans sa collection éparse d'accessoires et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Ils étaient coupé en un carré asymétrique dont l'avant atteignait quasiment ses épaules tandis que l'arrière ne dépassait pas le bout de ses oreilles. Elle sépara sa frange du reste des cheveux mouillés et traça une raie sur le côté.

Faith appliqua une crème lissante sur ses cheveux et commença de les sécher, songeant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter. Elle avait deux genres de fringues : des t-shirt et jeans clairs qui la faisait ressembler à un garçon, qu'elle portait habituellement en cours, et des chemises plus féminines qui permettaient de montrer au monde combien elle pouvait être attirante. Le deuxième genre ne quittait pas souvent son placard.

Une fois ces cheveux secs, Faith appliqua une légère couche d'une seconde crème lissante afin d'empêcher que ses cheveux ne rebiquent. Elle caressa l'idée de sortir l'une de ses jolies chemises du placard pour la nuit, en ouvrant sa trousse à maquillage. Elle en sortit un eyeliner violine et un tube de mascara noir. Elle appliqua l'eyeliner sur la paupière supérieure avant de mettre un peu de mascara, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de paquets, et finit avec du gloss.

Faith se rendit jusqu'à son armoire et étudia ses hauts. D'un côté, elle pouvait sortir un t-shirt – celui avec une photo de David Bowie était encore décent, et il irait bien avec son sweat noir…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit haut dans le style babydoll. Il était rayé noir et blanc, et avait un décolleté en forme de cœur qui mettait vraiment bien en valeur sa poitrine.

Et avec une paire de bonnet D, il y avait de quoi mettre en valeur.

Faith avait une relation houleuse avec sa poitrine. Personnellement, elle croyait que la femme idéale avait des formes. Pour elle, une femme devait avoir de la poitrine et des hanches, et jamais elle ne devait se considérer 'grosse' parce qu'elle en avait. D'un autre côté, elle venait d'une famille avec des poitrines imposantes (la seule femme à avoir jamais eu une poitrine plus petite que du D s'étant révélé anorexique) et elle avait appris à apprécier le pouvoir d'une forte poitrine, pour des choses aussi simple que de passer en tête de ligne pour payer un ticket de parking. Mais avec de gros seins allait de grosses responsabilités. Ils attiraient aussi bien les bonne que les mauvaises intentions, et Faith s'était fait caressé plus d'une fois en soirées. Elle avait perdu des petits amis parce qu'ils étaient obsédés par sa poitrine, et elle en avait assez d'être 'la fille avec une poitrine d'enfer'.

D'un autre côté, si elle finissait par aimer le gars… il finirait par les voir…

Faith soupira et s'empara du haut le plus joli. Elle l'enfila et alors qu'elle le défroissait d'un revers de main, elle s'observa dans le miroir à nouveau.

Elle était… et bien, jolie était le terme que ces amies employaient. Elle ne se considérait pas plus belle que ses amies, et d'après les magazines, sa poitrine était trop grosse, ses hanches trop larges et son visage trop ordinaire. D'après les magazines, elle ne serait jamais la femme idéale.

Les magazines prétendaient que des gens comme Paris Hilton méritaient d'être célèbres, il n'avait donc pas toujours raison.

Faith haussa les épaules et enfila un jean droit. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle trouva ses ballerines **[1]** et le joli cardigan noir qui couvrait ses hanches. Les manches, trop longues, cachait ses mains, ne laissant que ses doigts sortir.

Faith s'empara de son sac en bandoulière, violet, et vérifia que ses clefs se trouvaient bien dedans. Quand elle vit qu'elles y étaient effectivement, elle sortit de l'appartement et verrouilla la porte. Elle devait rencontrer le garçon dans un café jute au bout de la rue. Faith avait décidé qu'elle déciderait de lui accorder un second rendez-vous en fonction d'une seule chose : regarderait-il ses seins ?

* * *

Lorsque Faith arriva au café, elle commanda un thé vert avec du lait et s'assit à une table pour deux personnes. Son amie avait passé une photo d'elle au garçon, il devrait donc venir vers elle.

Faith bu une gorgée du thé et soupira. Elle aimait regarder les gens qui l'entouraient, dommage que la musique dans le café soit un peu trop trainante. Elle prit son iPod dans sa poche et se mit à écouter une chanson plus entrainante.

Alors que la première chanson finissait et que la seconde démarrait, Faith sentit qu'on lui tapait doucement l'épaule. Elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se retourna vers un jeune homme qui la contemplait de toute sa hauteur.

'Salut,' dit-elle en lui tendant la main, 'je suis Faith. Tu es l'ami d'Emma ?

-Hum… salut.' Répondit-il, s'aisissant sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses seins, mais se retint avant que cela ne devienne véritablement un regard. 'Oui, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Robert.

-Tu veux t'assoir ?' demanda Faith, son cœur fondant déjà.

-Bien sur.' Il s'assit rapidement, se heurtant à la table. Le thé de Faith faillit se renverser, mais elle le rattrapa juste à temps. 'Excuse-moi.

-Aucuns soucis.'

Faith le contempla alors qu'il suivait le mouvement de ses yeux. Il lui avait parut grand lorsqu'il était debout, et un peu enrobé. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il avait un peu d'acné sur le visage. Ca aussi, elle s'en fichait. Faith était du genre à dépasser les quelques 'horreurs' de façade et à trouver la beauté sous jacente. Mais le plus souvent, ses amis lui présentait des garçons super canons qui voulait simplement la tripoter. Elle déclinait poliment. Après quoi, ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde et lui demandait de coucher avec eux ou d'autre conneries du même genre. Jusqu'à présent, le seul garçon qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle pour son corps était gay, et Faith était toujours ami avec lui.

Faith pointa quelques bonnes qualités de Robert : il avait des yeux verts très amicaux et de cheveux bouclés et roux. Il avait d'adorables tâches de rousseurs sur les joues, et était bien habillé. Et il était très fort pour contrôler son regard. Il n'avait regardé que deux fois vers sa poitrine depuis le début.

'Alors, qu'est ce que tu as envie… euh… de faire ?' dit-il en bafouillant un peu.

Faith sourit. Un autre point positif : il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

'Et bien, je ne suis pas difficile. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Hum… je… euh… je crois que j'irais bien voir… un film et puis…

-Robert ?

-Ouais ?

-T'as pas à être nerveux. Je ne vais pas te frapper avec un bâton si tu suggères quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire.'

Robert tenta un sourire. Il avait de belles dents.

'Hum… merci pour l'info. C'est juste que… euh… je ne suis pas habitué à passer du temps avec des filles.

-Et bien, je t'aime bien pour l'instant.' Le rassura Faith. 'Et l'idée du film me plait. Je voulais justement voir ce nouveau film avec Vince Vaughn…

-Je voulais aussi le voir.' Répondit Robert, semblant soulagé. 'Et ça te dirais… euh… d'aller diner ?

-Bien sur.

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger ?

-Je mange de tout.' Dit Faith en haussant les épaules. 'Et toi ?

-Je mange de tout.' Acquiesça Robert. Faith fut heureuse de voir qu'il n'hésitait plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. 'Ca te dirais de manger Indien ? Je connais un super restaurant… il s'appelle le Clay Oven…

-Oh, c'est mon restaurant préféré !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui,' Faith était de plus en plus excité. Peut-être que Robert était la perle rare. 'A qu'elle heure as-tu prévu d'aller au ciné ?

-Je ne sais pas. On pourrait aller diner et puis se balader en attendant la prochaine séance.' Robert se racla la gorge, à nouveau incertain. 'Euh… on prend ta voiture ou la mienne ?

-Je suis venue à pied.

-Oh, d'accord.'

Faith fini son thé.

'Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

-Oui, super !'

Faith se leva juste avant lui et jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle. Elle atteind la porte avant Robert et la lui tint ouverte. Il s'arrêta l'air interdit en la regardant :

'Je… je ne suis pas supposer faire ça ?

-Allez !' Réplica Faith en le poussant pour qu'il avance. 'Les filles aussi ont le droit d'ouvrir les portes.'

* * *

Chance commençait à croire que l'horriblement belle femme n'était en faite qu'une salope dérangée. Il s'était réveillé et son ordinateur portable avait disparu, comme tous les vêtements et toute la nourriture du frigo. La maison s'était réorganisé, si bien que, pour une raison saugrenue, la poubelle de la cuisine était renversée dans sa chambre et son lit se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire sur le tuyau de douche.

S'il redevenait normal un jour, il la pourchasserait et lui arracherait la tête.

* * *

Après un mois à sortir avec Robert, Faith se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Il changeait, mais elle n'était pas certaine que se soit pour le meilleur.

Il avait perdu cinq kilo et avait trouvé une crème contre l'acné qui fonctionnait bien. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et commençait à devenir plus aventureux. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Sauf que maintenant, il voulait plus qu'un petit baiser de temps à autre.

Ce à quoi Faith n'était absolument pas prête.

Elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps. Il était d'accord, ce qui rappela à la jeune femme que c'était ce genre de considération qui l'avait attiré chez lui au départ. De plus, elle devrait bien finir par avoir une relation plus intime avec un garçon, et Robert semblait vraiment attacher.

Faith ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Pour elle, l'affection était quelque chose qui se gagnait, et Robert faisait tout pour gagner la sienne. Il faisait encore tout ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'ils se voyaient et il lui avait envoyé des fleurs à la fin de ses exams de premier semestre.

Peut-être était-elle trop dur avec lui. L'amour véritable n'arrivait que dans les contes de fée, et elle ne pourrait pas le garder éternellement à distance en espérant qu'il continue à s'intéresser à elle. Le sexe était un grand cap a passer, mais peut-être qu'il méritait plus qu'un bisou sur la joue…

_C'est ridiculement difficile…_

* * *

Quand enfin Chance réussi à obtenir un ordinateur portable de rechange, il était rose. A ce moment précis, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Maintenant qu'il avait un plan, il allait le mettre à exécution.

Il se créa un compte sur toutes les chatroom et sites de rencontre possible et imaginable et commença à chercher des filles qui pourraient lui convenir. Une fois qu'il eu viré l'ensemble des offres de sexe par webcam interposé – il ne pensait pas être assez présentable pour se genre de chose à cet instant – il commença à trouver des femmes à peu près descentes.

Il entama quelques conversations, allant jusqu'à 10 en même temps. Songeant qu'il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un qui correspondait à ses gouts.

* * *

'Qu'est ce que tu fais habituellement quand tu as besoin de conseils ?' demanda Faith. Elle était au téléphone avec Emma tout en emballant ses cadeaux. Elle avait prévu d'aller chez ses parents pour fêter un peu en avance noël, avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Mexique.

'J'en parle à mes amis. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.' Répondit Emma. 'C'est quoi le problème ?

-Et bien, je ne veux pas passer pour une ingrate, mais… j'ai des doutes sur Robert.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Il est dingue de toi. Il me remercie d'avoir fait en sorte que vous vous rencontriez chaque fois que je le croise, et franchement, il est devenu super attirant depuis qu'il est avec toi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Surement, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas la même chose que moi.

-Faith… Tu m'as dit que t'en avais marre de sortir avec des garçons canons qui voulaient juste tirer un coup. Je t'ai trouvé un gentil garçon avec une tête d'ange et qui retournerait des montagnes pour toi et… tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Bah je l'aime bien, c'est juste… il veut aller plus loin dans la partie physique de la relation.

-… et ?

-Je suis vierge, Emma !

-Et alors ? J'étais vierge avant de sortir avec Jeff. De quoi t'as peur, des MST ? Parce que Robert est vierge lui aussi, tu sais ?

-Je sais, il me l'a dit.

-Et pour lui aussi c'est une question de confiance, si c'est ça qui t'ennuie. Il t'a raconté ce qui c'était passé avec sa première et unique copine ?

-Non.

-Ok, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui t'es raconté ça, mais elle lui a fait croire qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui et quand elle a réussit à l'avoir tout nu, elle a pris des photos et les a mises sur FaceBook. A l'époque, il était plus gros que quand tu la rencontrés.'

Faith arrêta toute activité en entendant ça.

'Mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! C'est arrivé quand ?

-Il y a deux ans.

-Le pauvre…

-Il t'aime, tu sais.

-Il m'apprécie, tu veux dire.

-Non, il t'aime vraiment. Il me l'a dit. Il a prévu de te le dire le jour de noël. Il a prévu de –

-Tu vas arrêter de me dire des choses qu'il ne veut pas que je sache ?

-… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

-Non. Enfin, je suis intéressé, mais je ne veux pas être derrière son dos pour y chercher la merde.

-Bien, fait comme tu veux. Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es décidé à aller plus loin avec lui ?

-… T'es vraiment étrange parfois…' soupira Faith en recommençant à emballer ses cadeaux. 'J'en sais vraiment rien, Emma. Il est doux et gentil, et prévenant, et compatissant… je t'ai raconté notre dernier rendez-vous, quand il a trouvé ce chat mal en point et qu'on a courut chez le véto ?

-Non.

-C'était super triste. Il avait percuté une voiture et c'était une boucherie. En plus, il s'est révélé après analyses, qu'il avait le sida et que c'était trop tard, qu'on ne pouvait plus le soigner. Robert à payer pour qu'on l'endorme et on est resté jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête.

-C'est dépriment.

-Oui, très, je pleurais.

-Alors, il a le profile de ton homme idéal. Tu ne crois pas ?

-… Je pense que je devrais le chercher sur internet…

-… Chercher quoi ? Ton homme idéal ?

-Non, savoir quand c'est le bon moment pour passer le cap physique dans une relation amoureuse. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sexe et les choses à ne pas faire.

-Oh la la ! Si un jour tu perds ta virginité avec quelqu'un que je t'aurais présenté, je pleurerais de joie.

-Cafard !

-Je sais.'

* * *

**[1]** _J'ai mit balerines pour les chaussures parce qu'à l'origine, l'auteur parle de Mary Jane Shoes. Il n'y a pas de traduction valable, mais en gros, ce sont des chaussures (avec ou sans talon) qui se ferment avec une boucle. Genre les petites filles modèle (pour la version a plat) ou Mary Poppins (pour la version à talon). C'est bon? tout le monde voit ce que porte Faith au pied?_

_Sinon, faith signifie la foi ou la confiance... là encore, mieux valait ne pas traduire, on risquait d'avoir un prénom pourrit..._

_J'attend vos reviews!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trois**

_Ne te soucis pas de l'échec. Soucis toi de la chance que tu loupes lorsque tu n'essaies même pas - Anonyme_

Faith avait entendu dire que Internet était comme un service de thérapie gratuit. Donc, après avoir lu des eArticles et wikiArticles sur le pourquoi du comment, elle décida de se lancer et se dirigea vers quelques chatroom. Faith créa un compte sur l'une d'elle et écrivit un petit mot d'introduction, le relisant avant de le poster.

Même dans l'univers virtuel qu'était le net, elle détestait les fautes.

_**Reine des Paumés : **Salut à tous. Je suis à la recherche d'une conversation intelligente et d'un peu d'aide, donc laissez moi un message si ça vous dit vraiment !_

Elle eu trois réponse dans le style suivant : '_Salut, 20 ans, blond et canon. Ça te branche ?_'

Un message du genre : '_FAIT MOI VOIR SUR WEBCAM BEBEE !_'

Et a peu près une centaine de message demandant simplement : '_ASL?_'

Alors qu'elle allait pour se déconnecter, Faith reçu la réponse la plus intelligente : '_Salut._'

Elle répondit à cette dernière.

ooOoo

Jusque là, Chance n'avais vraiment pas eu de bol. La plupart des filles qu'il avait rencontré dans les chatroom étaient des adolescentes bien trop hyperactives et simple à son goût. Et les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de l'insulter. Vu qu'il utilisait l'une des photos de son book de mannequin, c'était parfaitement compréhensible, mais il ne voulait pas aller dans cette direction. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner ce site pour de bon quand enfin, une requête de conversation intelligente apparu. Chance ne comprenait pas vraiment le besoin qu'il sentit de répondre. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de simulation ou de passer en webcam. Peut-être parce que sa requête semblait innocente.

Peut-être parce que son message était correctement orthographié et ponctué.

Quelque fut la raison, Chance décida d'engager la conversation. Le pseudo n'en disait pas long, et son avatar était l'image d'un muffin en larme au bas duquel était écrit les mots 'Emo Muffin'. Chance faillit fermer la conversation, décidant qu'elle n'en valait probablement pas la peine. Mais elle répondit et il se dit qu'il avait bien une minute à lui consacrer.

Elle tapa : '_Salut. Merci mon dieu, quelqu'un ici n'essaye pas de fourer le nez dans mes dessous virtuels._'

Il sourit. Elle avait l'air assez sympa. '_Je suis trop surpris de voir quelqu'un qui tape correctement pour me soucier de ça maintenant._'

'_Et bien personne d'autre ne semble avoir remarquer._'

'_Laisse leur du temps._' Il envoya le message. Chance eu une réponse d'une autre conversation, mais l'ignora. '_Alors... Tu voulais une conversation intelligente et des conseils ?_'

'_Exactement._'

'_Quel genre ?_'

'_Conseils amoureux. J'ai des problèmes avec les garçons._'

Conseils amoureux. Chance n'était surement pas du genre a qui l'on demande des conseils sur ce sujet. Pour l'amour de dieu, il n'avait même pas de pénis. Quoiqu'il en soit, il tapa : '_Et bien, je suis un garçon. Je peux probablement t'aider._'

'_Et bien... le garçon avec qui je sors veux passer au niveau suivant de la relation et je ne ressent vraiment pas le besoin de le faire._'

'_Oh._' Il savait qu'il devrait partir de la conversation. Cela ne le conduirait nul part. Chance avait besoin de quelqu'un qui tomberait amoureux de lui afin qu'il redevienne un homme avec des parties à nouveau fonctionnelles. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de conversation digne de se nom...

'_Il semblerait qu'il m'aime, mais je ne ressens pas ça pour lui._'

Voilà qui était un peu plus prometteur. '_Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_'

'_J'aime le fait qu'il me traite comme un humain et non comme une paire de sein ambulant, mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui._'

'_Tu l'aimes bien ?_' Une nana aux formes avantageuses. Cela pourrais être son ticket hors de ce corps dégoutant.

'_C'est compliqué._'

'_Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_'

'_Que ressentirais-tu si quelqu'un vénérait le sol sur lequel tu as posé un pied ?_'

Si elle était vénérée, elle devait surement être canon. '_J'aimerais bien._'

'M_oi pas._'

'_Pourquoi ?_'

'_Je ne suis qu'une personne. Je ne veux pas être regarder comme une divinité tout comme je ne veux pas être regarder comme une poitrine sur pattes._'

'_Peut-être que tu mérites d'être vénérée._'

'_Ha, ha._'

'_Peut-être que tu mérites quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Il donne l'impression de pas être dans son élément._'

'_Oh, je ne voulais pas donner cette impression. C'est pas que je suis mieux que lui, c'est qu'il est BIEN plus investit __dans cette relation que moi._'

'_Il est aussi mignon que moi ?_'

ooOoo

Faith lança un coup d'œil à l'avatar. Il montrait un garçon plutôt attirant, avec de superbes cheveux et des yeux encore mieux. Mais elle n'était pas idiote.

'_Allez, les photos mentent. Personne n'utilise sa véritable tête sur le net. Tu pourrais être un vieux type qui cherche à conclure._'

'_Ca me fait beaucoup de peine. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_'

'_Non. Je suis réaliste._'

'_Arf non, pas encore une._'

Faith sourit. Il était drôle, elle devait bien le lui accorder. '_Tu ne te comportes vraiment pas comme ces types canons avec qui je suis sortie._'

'_Vraiment ? Comment suis-je supposer me comporter ?_'

'_Comme si tu étais le Roi du Tas de Merde._'

'_Oh. Et bien, je ne suis pas le Roi du Tas de Merde._'

'_Ah, tu vois._'

'_En fait, je suis le Prince de la Terre des Trouduc. Excuse moi pour le mal entendu._'

Faith gloussa. '_Pas de soucis, votre majesté._'

'_M majuscule à Majesté._'

'_N'importe._' Elle se tourna vers l'horloge. '_Mince. Je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous._'

ooOoo

Chance était désappointé. Il commençait seulement à s'amuser. '_Avec McGee l'Adorateur ?_'

'_C'est ça._'

'_Chier. Je m'amusais bien._'

'_J'appréciai également notre petite conversation. Mais franchement pour les conseils, excuse moi mais, tu crains._'

'_Pardon ?_'

'_J'ai dit ça ?_'

'_Eh. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'abandonnes aux conversations insipides de ces peigne-culs, pour le reste de la nuit._'

'_Bah, tu pourrais toujours te trouver une copine._'

Il sourit, oubliant momentanément son apparence. '_Je pensais que tu étais ma petite amie._'

'_Hum... non._'

'_Fais chier._'

'_Bon, j'y vais._'

'_Attend._' Chance hésita un instant, puis décida d'essayer. '_Pourrais-je avoir ton eMail ?_'

'_… Pourquoi ?_'

'_Pour qu'on puisse continuer de discuter. C'est pas comme si j'allais venir chez toi et te regarder dormir ou quoique ce soit._'

'_L'art d'être glauque._'

'_Allez !_'

ooOoo

Faith lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle avait discuter bien plus longtemps que prévu, mais elle aimait cette conversation. C'était sympa de parler avec une personne sans visage. Il n'y avait pas de jugement de valeur.

'_D'accord. Mais, juste pour mémoire, une part de moi pense toujours que tu es un vieux pervers._'

'_Je peux faire avec._'

'_Ok._' Elle tapa son eMail et l'envoya. '_Je te parle plus tard, vicieux._'

'_Moi aussi, je t'aime._'

Faith leva les yeux au ciel et partit du site.

ooOoo

Honnêtement, Chance n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait demander son eMail. Elle n'était vraiment pas sur le point de tromper son copain, et surement pas avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais peut-être qu'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler serait une bonne chose, jusqu'à ce que le sort soit rompu. Chance devait admettre, qu'il appréciait sa conversation avec la fille. C'était un soulagement d'avoir une conversation sans essayer constamment de faire en sorte que la femme à l'autre bout tombe amoureuse de lui.

Il avait entendu dire que les gens tombaient amoureux sur Internet tout le temps, mais il y avait un véritable fossé avec la réalité. La plupart des gens étaient trop intéressé par une conversation en webcam ou simplement avoir une relation sexuelle pour construire une véritable relation.

Chance revint aux conversations qu'il avait négligé et vit que la plupart s'étaient déconnectés. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

ooOoo

Faith avait quasiment oublié la totalité de son excursion sur le net. La vrai vie était trop prenante avec les vacances de Noël et toutes ses amies qui voulaient être ensemble pour faire des trucs avant que les cours ne reprennent. Faith attendait avec impatience le nouveau semestre. Elle avait choisit Etudes de Femmes, qu'on lui avait vivement conseillé et l'Université lui manquait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle relevait ses mails plus ou moins régulièrement, et trouvait toujours avec plaisir une phrase drôle ou deux dans un mail de son correspondant du net. Elle répondait sur le même ton et envoyait le mail avant de retourner à sa vie de dingue.

ooOoo

Chance détestait Noël, il l'avait toujours détester. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait parlé à sa famille, et l'époque lui rappelait simplement qu'ils étaient quelque part à l'extérieur faisant ce que les familles étaient supposées faire durant ces stupides vacances commerciales.

Sa seule 'joie' était de recevoir un eMail de la mystérieuse fille de la chatroom, de temps à autre. Il l'avait ajouté à son compte MSN (il voulait pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé par toutes les autres personnes ennuyeuses de la chatroom), mais elle semblait ne jamais se connecter.

_Ça doit être sympa d'avoir une vie normale._ Pensa-t-il amèrement. _Si cette pétasse ne m'avait pas transformé comme ça, je pourrais sortir et me saouler une nana canon dans chaque bras._

Mais il balaya cette pensée. Ce n'était pas bon de penser à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire. Il valait mieux qu'il passe son temps à trouver quelqu'un sur le net qui pourrait le retransformer. Mais il était tous si... _si nases_.

_Si seulement ils pouvaient être drôle comme elle..._

ooOoo

_Enfin_, songea Faith. C'était le soir de la reprise des cours, et elle avait fini par voir toutes ses copines. Robert ne pouvait la voir le weekend, et maintenant tout lui semblait avoir pris des années.

Elle avait du temps maintenant. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Faith fit une liste rapide des trucs de fille qu'elle voulait faire : se faire les ongles (mains et pieds), regarder quelques films de vampires et lire un bon livre. Elle pourrait aussi trouver une bonne recette sur Youtube et faire un gâteau ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle s'assit à son ordinateur. Faith voulait trouver une recette et aller dormir. A la place, son MSN la connecta automatiquement lui indiquant qu'elle avait un mail et que son mystérieux correspondant voulait l'ajouter à ses contacts.

_Okay._ Elle l'ajouta à ses contacts. Il avait déjà son eMail. Elle était engluée.

Il lui envoya un message instantané : '_Salut, ça fait un bail !_'

Elle commença à taper.

ooOoo

'_Salut. J'étais pas mal occupé avec Noël et tout._'

Elle avait répondu ! Pour une raison inconnue, cela procura un plaisir infini à Chance. '_T'as de la chance. Je déteste Noël._'

'_Je crois que je commence à le détester moi aussi. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si dépensiers ? J'en ai marre d'acheter des cadeaux._'

C'était agréable de pouvoir lui parler en temps réel. Il laissa, sa conversation la plus prometteuse avec une bimbo aux cheveux roux et aux implants énormes, tomber. '_T'as eu des trucs chouettes en échange ?_'

Faith sentit qu'elle se plaignait un peu trop, mais c'était ce pour quoi Noël était fait, alors... '_Non, pas vraiment. J'ai eu un bon CD, mais je l'avais déjà, alors..._'

La bimbo se battit pour attirer son attention, mais Chance l'ignora. Il en avait marre de parler de ses problèmes de dos. '_Rends le._'

'_Elle a insisté pour qu'on l'ouvre à la fête et qu'on l'écoute._'

'_J'aimerais pas être à ta place._'

Faith s'arrêta d'en son élan pour taper que son amie voulait bien faire. '_En effet. Au moins, je retourne en cours demain et j'en aurais fini avec toute cette pourriture._'

'_Excitée._'

'_Yep. Je vais ENFIN pouvoir suivre Etudes de Femmes !_'

'_… C'est quoi ça, une merde féministe ?_' Chance réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de taper quelque chose de plutôt offensant. Surtout si cette nana était effectivement (Dieu la pardonne) une féministe.

'_Non ! C'est à propos de la lutte des femmes pour obtenir l'égalité. Je veux dire, par exemple ici._'

'_Ici, où ?_'

Faith leva les yeux au ciel, plainement consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. '_Canada. Avant 1880, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de vote. Puis, en Ontario, les femmes fillancées ou non mariées on reçu ce droit en 1884. Manitoba donna le droit en 1916. Cela ne se répandit à l'ensemble du pays qu'après 1918._'

Chance devait admettre qu'il était impressioné. '_Comment tu sais toutes ces choses ?_'

'_Parce que je suis une femme, et que j'apprécie ce droit à chaque fois que je vais voter. Mais je me suis trompé en disant que toutes les femmes au Canada eurent le droit de vote en 1918. Quebec résista jusqu'en 1940._'

'_Je ne vais même pas essayer de prétendre que j'en savais quelque chose._'

'_Bien._'

Chance sentit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, et il voulait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. '_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas diminuer ton Etudes de Femmes. Je suppose que je suis juste un mec._'

Faith fut surprise de son excuse. La plus part des garçons auraient tenté de masquer leur ignorance. '_C'est bon. C'est juste que ça m'énerve quand les gens veulent faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça en a, vraiment._'

'_Je n'ai jamais réellement rencontré de féministe._'

'_Je ne suis pas vraiment une féministe. J'aime bien porter un peu de rose et d'argent, et puis qu'on me tienne la porte de temps à autre. Je déteste simplement être considérée comme un objet._'

Chance réfléchit un instant. En temps que modèle, lorsqu'il avait des testicules et une seule paire de paupière, la plupart des gens le voyaient simplement en temps que modèle, et par conséquent le jugeait débile. Des films comme Zoolander n'aidaient pas vraiment. Il pouvait comprendre le sentiment que certaine personnes pouvaient avoir en ne voyant que son physique. Ils préféraient le prendre pour un crétin, plutôt que pour la personne complète qu'il était réellement.

'_Tu sais, je me retrouve dans ton histoire._ '

Faith était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas à expliquer comment elle pouvait aimer le rose tout en n'étant pas un objet. '_Dans ce cas, tu peux comprendre. Maintenant réfléchit sur comment les gens t'ont mal jugés -parce que tu es un beau garçon, ou parce que tu es jeune ou pour n'importe qu'elle autre raison. Pire, imagine ce que ça serait si certains prétendaient qu'à cause de ce trait de caractère, tu n'est plus l'égal du reste de l'humanité. Alors, tu n'as plus le droit de vote, tu n'as plus le droit de travailler, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu es toujours humain, mais tu n'as plus les même droits._'

Chance n'avait jamais pris le problème dans ce sens. Il avait toujours pensé que les mères au foyer étaient justes paraisseuses, il n'avait jamais voté, tout du moins pas au cours des cinq dernières années. Il n'avait même jamais considéré le fait que les femmes n'avaient pas toujours eu le droit de vote, et avaient du se battre et souffrir pour l'obtenir. '_C'est vraiment comme ça ?_'

'_Yep. Et je ne parle pas que des femmes. Les gens de races ou d'ethnies différentes, les personnes ayant certaines orientations sexuelles, les personnes de religions différentes... des millions de gens expérimentent se type d'ignorance. Et c'est pour cette raison que je veux suivre ce cours._'

Soudain, Chance la comprenait. '_Ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire sont condamnés à la répétés._'

Faith sourie. '_Exactement._'

'_Et sinon... Comment ça va avec Celui Qui Glorifie ?_'

'_Oh, ne me lance pas sur le sujet..._'

Faith et chance passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Faith se déconnecte et aille dormir. Il décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils se reparleraient et rapidement.

_--_

_Une petite note sur le début du chapitre :_

_ASL : Age Sex Location en anglais... je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de la moindre traduction, mais jusque là je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! C'est bien, je me couche moins bête ^^ C'est dans des cas comme celui-ci que je constate l'immensité du chemin qu'il me reste à parcourir pour perfectionner mon anglais... Enfin, je travail sans dico tout de même (sauf pour des mot que je ne connais vraiment pas comme celui que je viens de vous donner ^^)_

_Bises_

_DarwiOdrade_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et un nouveau chapitre, les suivant ne devraient pas tarder, il faut juste que je vérifie mes traductions dans le dico parce que franchement le niveau de langage de Chance n'est pas celui que j'emploi le plus souvent... Vous verrez, il parle très bien de Dr House !_

_Bisous à tout le monde,_

_DarwiOdrade_

_P.S. : Thanks a lot to you, I like your story so much ! Can't stand that you didn't already published chapter sixteen. Just wanna read it so badly !_

**Quatre**

_L'auto empathie est notre pire ennemi_ – Helen Keller

Chance était triste que la fille s'en aille. Il aimait vraiment parler avec elle. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas à _prétendre_ avec elle. Il pouvait simplement être lui même... ce qui, assez bizarrement, le fit se sentir plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en temps que modèle.

Il retourna à sa conversation avec la bimbo aux cheveux roux et vit qu'elle était partie, déclarant qu'il était 'trop ennuyeux pour tenir une conversation.' Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Chance se leva de la chaise de bureau, qui grinça au moment de soulagement. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de se peser, mais Chance craignait d'avoir au moins gagner 100 kilos dans la transformation. Et il n'avait rien a foutre que cela ne soit qu'en muscle pure et dure.

Chance ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il devrait écouter les meubles s'en plaindre durant les années à venir.

Avec un léger soupir (qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement, selon lui) Chance marcha jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, réalisant que la maison c'était _encore_ réarrangée tandis qu'il était sur l'ordinateur. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message de la fille (dont les oreilles devaient sifflées à cause du crétin qui l'adorait tant en cet seconde, si elle n'était pas effectivement au lit comme elle le lui avait affirmé).

Je déteste tellement cette putain de maison... les mots passèrent dans son esprit, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à les laisser sortir de sa bouche. Chance s'était muré dans le mutisme depuis qu'il avait perdu son humanité, mis à part les horribles cris de rage qu'il lançait de temps à autre. Quand il parlait, c'était pour supplier la magie de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

Ces quelques mots étaient suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux que sa voix reste inutilisée.

Il trouva finalement sa chambre et se laissa tombé sur le lit. Son dos le lança d'avoir été penché sur l'ordinateur portable, et le lit grinça de protestation. Chance jura mentalement et se tourna sur le côté, évitant de regarder vers le miroir avec la plus grande précaution. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était brisé, mais les quelques fragments qui subsistaient sur les bords étaient plus que suffisant pour le faire entrer dans une colère noire.

Chance demanda de l'alcool à la magie, mais ne put obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait demandé la vodka la plus chère du marché, mais c'était retrouvé à la place avec un prémix de mauvaise qualité. Chance n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cela fonctionnait, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à arguer. Il saisit la bouteille de la table de nuit et l'avala d'une traite, tentant de ne pas faire attention au son de sa langue sur le goulot de la bouteille.

Il jeta la bouteille vide sur le sol et pensa à son plan génial pour rompre le sortilège. Jusque là, il n'avait trouvé personne. Ses photos, aussi belles puissent-elle être, n'avait réussit à attirer personne de potable.

Chance envisagea alors ce dont il avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. Peut-être qu'il regardait les choses sous le mauvais angle. Les belles photos ne pourraient lui apporter ce qu'il voulait si les gens le catégorisait en les voyants. Peut-être qu'il devait se faire une image avec plus de relief. Il avait la photo de cette pub pour de l'eau de Cologne... il avait l'air sombre et mystérieux sur celle là. Il pourrait l'utiliser comme avatar et changer son nom d'utilisateur montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait aussi réfléchir, qu'il n'avait pas juste son apparence.

Mais cela pourrait encore prendre des années avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un.

Chance battit à nouveau ses cartes. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Mais qui devait aussi être intelligente, attentif et ayant ses propres idées. A mesure qu'il avait passé du temps sur internet, ces choses étaient devenues de plus en plus importantes. Elle devait aussi être capable de suivre une conversation, et de le faire rire. Sérieuse lorsque c'était le moment et pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer en retour.

Il passa en revu sa liste de contact. Aucun ne tenait vraiment la route... a part... cette fille.

Celle à qui il avait parlé plus tôt répondait à toutes les qualifications. Elle pouvait débattre de ses propres idées, mais elle était aussi douce et drôle. Elle était réellement concernée par les autres et était intelligente. Mais elle était jeune et ils n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Qu'arriverait-il si elle avait un visage ingrat avec de l'acné et un sourcil unique ?

Non. Elle avait confiance en elle. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la plus belle fille du monde, mais elle n'était surement pas laide. Il pouvait faire avec quelque défauts ça et là.

Le vrai problème était qu'elle avait un copain, et qu'elle ne le tromperait jamais. Elle pouvait se contrôler et cela comptait trop pour qu'elle puisse faire une telle saloperie. D'autre part, elle n'en valait probablement pas la peine. Il pourrait la rencontrer et la trouver absolument insipide dans la vrai vie.

_J'en doute fort._

Bien. Considérant l'infime possibilité qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle, comment pourrait-il jamais l'éloigner de son petit ami et l'attirer à lui ? Il pouvait difficilement l'inviter à boire un café. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction et elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou en criant. Même si elle appréciait sa personnalité, son apparence suffisait à rebuter n'importe qui.

Le sommeil commença à le submerger. Chance lutta un moment, décidant qu'il essayerait au moins avec cette fille du net. Après tout, il n'avait rien a perdre.

Il plongea dans un rêve remplit de filles, toutes d'une beauté indescriptible mais dont on ne se souvenait plus l'instant d'après.

ooOoo

Le jour de la rentrée fut un peu stressant pour Faith, mais tout ce passa sans anicroche. A première vue, elle aimait tous les profs qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là et n'avait pas besoin de changer de classes.

Pour l'instant.

Elle retrouva son petit appartement à 17 heures. Elle était sensée travailler se soir là (elle avait un emploi à mi-temps comme employé d'un café en bas de sa rue), mais l'une des filles avec qui elle bossait l'avait appelé pour lui demander si elles pouvaient échanger car elle voulait avoir son vendredi de libre. Faith n'y avait pas vu le moindre problème.

Après avoir noté le changement sur son emploi du temps, Faith alla se faire chauffer du thé vert. Sur le chemin, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas regarder ses mails du jour.

_Mon dieu,_ songea-t-elle, un demi sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres, _voilà que je deviens webcamé_. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le garçon d'internet... c'était le seul avec qui elle communiquait. Il était drôle, mais n'avait rien d'un idiot. Pas très savant, c'était certain, mais elle pouvait résoudre se problème.

Faith replongea ses pensées dans la préparation du thé vert. Elle remplit la bouilloire et la posa sur un petit support vert citron pour mettre l'eau à chauffer. Elle songeait souvent que son appartement avait été décoré par des gens qui souhaitaient s'entourer du maximum de couleurs vives afin de faire exploser leur tête. Elle trouva une tasse dans son petit placard et s'était mise en quête de son immense collection de thé lorsque son téléphone sonna quelque part dans son dos.

Sa sonnerie de téléphone était _Changes_ de David Bowie.

Elle savait avant même de décrocher que c'était Robert.

'Salut, Faith ?' Elle se força à sourire. Faith avait entendu dire que les gens pouvait vous voir sourire au téléphone.

-Hey, Robert.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Bien.

-Tu as aimé tes cours ?

-Autant que je le pouvais en une seule journée.

-C'est bien de te l'entendre dire.' Il s'arrêta un moment. 'Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on sorte ce soir. On a pas besoin de rentrer tard.'

Faith fit une pause. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Elle savait déjà comment allait se passer la soirée. Il allait l'emmener quelque part, dépensant sans compter et refusant qu'elle participe. Il lui poserait à nouveau des questions sur sa journée, lui demandant poliment d'aller plus dans les détails. Ils s'embrasseraient et il la tiendrait dans ses bras plus longtemps qu'elle ne le désirait. Il répondrait au moindre de ses soupirs jusqu'à ce que le moment inévitable arrive où il lui demanderait si elle voulait prendre une tasse de café chez elle, ce qui signifiait de façon invariante : 'sexe, s'te plait'. Elle le prierait du contraire, prétendant devoir se lever tôt le lendemain et comme toujours, il se montrerait compréhensif mais ses yeux ne pourraient cacher une lueur de frustration.

Si elle disait non, comme elle l'avait fait les deux dernières fois qu'il avait avancer une telle offre, il aurait à nouveau la voix d'un cœur brisé au téléphone. Faith ne savait pas si cela l'atteignait réellement à ce point ou si cela faisait simplement partit de son plan pour l'obliger à sortir et au final coucher avec lui.

Les choses avaient empirés lorsqu'il avait appelé le jour de Noël, lui avait tenu la jambe pendant 20 minutes avant de s'exclamer : 'Je t'aime !' Elle avait répondu dans un murmure : 'Hum... merci... j't'aime aussi...'

Dans le présent indécit, Faith s'entendit répondre :

'Bien sur, j'adorerais sortir.

-Oh, cool. Je passe te prendre dans une heure environ.

-Parfait, je me prépare.'

Elle raccrocha, en se traitant de tous les noms.

ooOoo

Chance avait pris une heure de son temps à chercher une nana pour regarder la télé. Il était accro à la série _Dr. House_. Probablement parce que House était un véritable connard et que les femmes semblaient toujours l'apprécier. Néanmoins, Chance ne l'admettrais jamais, parce qu'il n'était pas simplement un connard. Il était un putain de monstre sans pénis, ce qui le rendait encore moins attirant qu'un enculé impuissant.

Mais bon, si le plan qu'il avait a moitié confectionné durant la nuit fonctionnait, il ne serait plus un monstre bien longtemps.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un verre, et remarqua que la maison entière c'était réarrangée. Cela signifiait que la fille lui avait envoyer un mail. Chance se précipita sur l'ordinateur portable, oubliant totalement son envie d'alcool. Il tenta de se connecter aussi rapidement que possible, mais il se planta plusieurs fois de suite et dut se calmer avant que ses doigts griffus ne se décident à taper le mot de passe correctement.

Il lut : '_Désolé de te déranger, mais je sort avec lui ce soir. Et je pense que je dois rompre. Je me déteste tellement, j'ai l'impression d'être une salope. J'ai besoin de te parler après pour que tu arrives a me convaincre que je ne suis pas totalement inutile._'

Chance relut au moins deux fois le message avant de comprendre que c'était exactement le moment qu'il attendait. Avec le chevalier servant hors du chemin, Chance pouvait avoir une chance avec cette fille.

ooOoo

Robert l'emmena à Clay Oven pour prendre un diner léger. Puis il l'emmena voir _Twilight_, même s'il détestait les films de vampires et que Faith ait proposé qu'ils aillent voir le nouveau Clint Eastwood à la place. Il était si insistant, que Faith n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer qu'elle avait vu _Twilight_ le jour de sa sortie avec son ami gay.

Faith resta assise tout le long du film, ne l'appréciant guère tandis qu'une bataille avait lieu dans sa tête. Robert l'aimait. Elle en était certaine à la façon dont son bras était posé autour d'elle. Elle en avait conscience à chaque fois qu'il jetait un regard dans sa direction pour vérifié qu'elle appréciait le film. Elle sentit le dos de sa main caresser accidentellement le bas de sa mâchoire, alors qu'il cherchait a prendre du popcorn. La façon dont ses doigts bougèrent sur sa peau promettaient qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que de la rendre heureuse.

Elle se cramponna au sac graisseux qu'elle avait dans les mains, l'odeur nauséabonde du beurre recomposé remontant maladivement à ses narines.

A la moitié du film, il murmura dans son oreille :

'Tu aimerais que je soit plus comme Edward ?

-Non, Robert.' Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du garçon, se détestant de le faire. 'Tu es parfait tel que tu es.'

Elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras pour le reste du film, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. En échange, Faith réussit à se faire un abominable torticolis.

Faith et Robert marchèrent en silence sur le parking. Faith tenait toujours le sac de popcorn poisseux.

'Faith ?' Elle fut surprise par son ton.

-Hmmm, oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?' Soudain, elle se détestait plus que jamais.

-Oh, non, pas du tout. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Tu es si distante dernièrement. Ca dure depuis que je t'ai appelé à Noël. Je pensais que ça irais mieux après que tu aies dit que tu voulais bien sortir, mais...

-Oh...' Faith lâcha le popcorn sans même y faire attention. 'Je ne voulais pas te faire penser ça. Je suis désolée. Je m'en veux, c'est tout.

-C'est parce que je suis trop insistant ?' murmura-t-il. Faith laissa leur regard se croiser.

-... Je suppose... mais... c'est parce que je ne suis pas prête à franchir le pas pour l'instant.

-'Tain, je suis pas foutu de faire les choses correctement.' Il rit, mais il n'y avait pas de joie. 'Alors que j'arrivais enfin à me rapprocher de quelqu'un, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

-Non, t'as rien fait...

-J'ai juste...

-Robert,' Sans réfléchir, Faith l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_ voulu le faire souffrir. Dans un sens, elle avait voulu être la seule et l'unique à devoir souffrir, afin de pouvoir le laisser quitter cette relation sans aucun attachement... apparemment, tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu c'était de lui faire mal. 'ce n'est pas de ta faute.' murmura-t-elle, la tête plongée dans la veste du garçon. 'Je suis désolée.'

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur accélérer tout à coup. Doucement, les bras de Robert se refermèrent autour d'elle. Il déglutit deux fois avant de murmurer :

'Tu me détestes ?

-Non, non.' Elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de retirer sa tête de sa veste.

-Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non.' Faith recula sa tête de quelques centimètres. Elle se retrouva plongé dans un regard vert plein de tristesse.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.' murmura-t-il. 'Je t'adore.

-Je sais.

-Mais... tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?' Faith palit. Comment pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ferma les yeux un long moment, respirant par la bouche. 'Tu peux me le dire.' souffla-t-il, relâchant son étreinte. 'Je suis certain de déjà connaître la réponse.

-Je... je tiens beaucoup à toi.' Murmura Faith, et elle réalisa qu'elle était tout à fait honnête. 'J'ai vraiment envie de construire une relation avec toi. J'ai juste... Je ne suis pas aussi amoureuse que toi.

-Hm.' Sa voix baissa encore de quelques décibels, et il plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Il était plus mince, moins boutonneux, moins introverti... mais il était toujours Robert. 'C'est ce que je pensais.

-Je suis toujours vierge. Je n'ai jamais été assez loin dans une relation pour envisager la possibilité de coucher avec quelqu'un... mais c'est devenu obsession depuis quelques semaines.' murmura Faith, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. 'Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête pour l'amour maintenant... mais tu es celui qui s'en est le plus approché.

-J'ai été le paumé de service depuis je ne sais même plus quand.' Il laissa leurs regards se croiser à nouveau. 'J'ai toujours été plus gros que tous ceux que je connaissait... plus lent que tous... moins populaire que tous... Je n'avais jamais eu de petite avant. Et puis je me suis retrouvé avec toi. Cette fille magnifique à la personnalité incroyable et -par dessus le marché- qui fait attention à moi. Qui me regarde comme un homme, plutôt que comme un furoncle.

-Robert,' tenta d'intervenir Faith, mais il n'avait pas finit. Ses yeux gelèrent des larmes qu'elle sentait s'accumuler au bord.

-J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu me trouves plus attirant. Ça commençais à fonctionner. J'ai commencer à me faire des amis. Je ne suis plus un looser. Je suis juste... normal.' Sa voix faillit se briser, mais il réussit à se dominer. Son souffle dégageait de longues trainées blanches dans le froid de l'hiver. Robert prit un instant avant de parcourir la distance qui les séparaient. 'Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement m'aimer ?

-Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas incapable d'aimer.' dit Faith dans un souffle. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle s'écarta, l'essuyant rageusement. Pourquoi devait-elle le faire autant souffrir ?

-Oh non. Tu pleurs ?' Robert s'avança comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. La réconforter ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Lui dire encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, si elle l'avait aimé en retour, ç'aurait été la chose a faire ?

-Non.' Faith prit une brève inspiration, sans pouvoir le regarder en face. 'Je pense que je devrais rentrer. Je vais prendre le bus.

-Attends...' Faith prit le visage du garçon en coupe, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je suis désolée. Emma a du pensé que j'étais une meilleure personne que je ne suis en réalité. Sinon elle ne t'aurais jamais fait me rencontrer.'

Elle marcha jusqu'au terminal de bus sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait trop peur que ce faisant, il se mettrait à courir vers elle et elle s'arrêterait de marcher.

A la place, elle prit le bus 77 qui la ramena jusqu'à son appartement et Robert resta sur le parking en voyant son dos s'éloigner.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello,_

_Après une longue attente, voici le nouveau chapitre. L'auteur en est au chapitre 21, donc je suis un peu en retard... Mais bon je fais ça tranquillement quand j'ai du temps à perdre et je préfère le faire bien histoire que ce que vous lisiez soit du français et pas une traduction mot à mot de l'anglais. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, moi je l'adore toujours autant ^^_

_Enjoy_

_--_

**Cinq**

_Les seules personnes uniquement matérielles sont les morts_ – Aldous Huxley

Faith réussi à atteindre son appartement avant de commencer à pleurer. Elle se laissa aller, glissant le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, laissant ses pensées sur l'horrible personne qu'elle était rendre ses pleurs plus amers.

Emma l'avait prévenue du fait que Robert était à fond sur elle. Pourquoi devait-elle le faire se sentir si mal ? Pourquoi devait-elle détruire cette relation alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse ?

_C'est probablement pour ça que je n'ai eu que des relations amoureuses pourries jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne mérite sans doute pas mieux._

Il se passa dix longues minutes avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de se relever et d'aller dans sa chambre enfiler son pyjama. Elle commença par couvrir le miroir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se regarder en face.

ooOoo

Chance vérifia ses mails toutes les dix minutes, même si la maison ne c'était pas réorganisée et qu'il savait donc parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa réponse. Vers trois heures du matin, Chance s'endormit devant son ordinateur. La fille ne lui répondit toujours pas.

ooOoo

Faith ne se rendit pas en cours le jour suivant. Elle essaya, mais ne parvint pas à trouver la force de quitter son lit. Ses pensées sur la peine qu'elle venait de causer était trop lourdes à porter.

Elle somnola aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, puis avala un cachet pour dormir plus longtemps. Au final, Faith passa 16 heures au lit avant de pouvoir se lever et prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit, son téléphone bipait. Elle l'ouvrit pour voir un message de Robert apparaître : '_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta nuit_.'

Faith reposa le téléphone et retourna au lit. C'était plus simple que d'affronter la réalité.

ooOoo

Robert se rendit à l'appartement de Faith le soir suivant. Il voulait améliorer la situation. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aimer, qu'elle n'avait pas a coucher avec lui. Tant qu'elle tenait à lui, comme elle le lui avait dit, il pourrait survivre...

Il arriva jusque devant sa porte et s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper tandis que d'autres pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il n'entendit aucun son lui parvenir de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il écouta attentivement, craignant qu'elle puisse être de l'autre côté de la porte, regardant par le judas en songeant qu'il était idiot.

Il se sentait idiot.

'Hum... Faith ?' appela-t-il. 'C'est Robert. Je voulais passer et... m'excuser, je suppose. J'ai sur réagis hier soir. Je peux supporter que tu ne soit pas amoureuse de moi. J'ai juste... Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que j'ai été stupide.'

Il fit une longue pause, se demandant si elle était là. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Après encore cinq minutes d'attente, Robert rentra chez lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait penser.

ooOoo

Faith s'éveilla abruptement. Elle pensait avoir entendu des voix, mais après un instant de concentration, il n'y avait rien.

Au moins, elle était réveillée. Elle se leva et se rendit devant son ordinateur. Sur le site des étudiants, elle pourrait avoir les adresses mail des élèves avec qui elle allait en cours et leur demander ce qu'elle avait loupé aujourd'hui.

Un message s'afficha automatiquement en provenance de son ami d'internet : '_Ne t'inquiète pas. T'es pas une salope. Tu mérites qu'on te rende heureuse, et s'il n'en est pas capable, tu dois le larguer et continuer ta vie. T'es trop jeune pour être engluée dans une relation qui te fait te sentir aussi mal._'

Cela lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle s'en accommoda. Faith tapa : '_Je ne suis pas certaine de mériter quoi que se soit de bon. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentait et je l'ai totalement détruit._'

Il était connecté et répondit rapidement : '_Comment ça ?_'

'_J'ai pas envie d'en parler, si ça te dérange pas trop._'

'_Non, je comprend parfaitement._' Chance réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que dénigrer le petit ami avant. Était-il la raison de leur rupture ? Il n'avait jamais songé que rompre la mettrais dans cet état. Il se sentit oppressé. '_Ça a du être difficile pour toi._'

'_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement l'aimer parce qu'il m'aime ?_' demanda Faith, les larmes aux yeux. '_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas simplement à apprécier le fait qu'il tienne à moi ?_'

Chance voulais désespérément l'aider à se sentir mieux, racheter sa faute. '_Peut-être que tu mérites mieux que ça._'

Faith s'enerva, elle ne voulait pas qu'il tente de la réconforter. '_Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une lobotomie, si c'est comme ça que je traite les gens._'

Chance n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait. Comment pouvait-elle s'en vouloir à se point ? '_Ne dis pas ça. Les ruptures sont courantes. Tu viens d'en traverser une difficile. Ça fait partie de la vie. C'est normal que ça arrive._'

'_Suis-je supposée me détestée après coup ?_'

'_Non._'

'_J'ai juste envie de disparaître._'

'_Non, t'en a pas envie. Dit pas ça._' Il n'eut aucune réponse. Effrayé qu'elle ne se déconnecte et ne se fasse du mal, mentalement ou physiquement, il se battit pour la garder présente. '_C'est quoi ton prénom ? J'ai jamais trouvé un moment pour te le demander._'

'_Faith.'_ Si elle avait été dans un meilleur état mental, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas donnée si facilement.

'_C'est très joli._' Tenta Chance.

'_Oui, pour quelqu'un qui détruit les autres, c'est génial._'

'_J't'en prie, arrête de parler comme ça._'

'_Pourquoi ?_'

Chance répondit honnêtement : '_Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi._'

'_Pourquoi serais-tu inquiet ? Je ne suis qu'une salope du net._'

'_Non, Faith. C'est pas vrai._'

'_Alors que suis-je ?_'

'_Mon amie._' Tapa Chance sans même réfléchir.

'_Tu ne veux pas d'une amie comme moi._' réplica Faith.

'_Rompre avec quelqu'un ne fait pas de toi une personne mauvaise. C'est en partie sa faute, il te voulait tant. Il aurait du savoir mieux se contrôler. Tu réagis comme personne ne le ferais. Tu n'es pas un objet. Tu n'as pas à être avec quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il le souhaite._' Faith lu ses mots avec attention, mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Chance continua. '_Ton problème c'est que tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui. Tu n'as pas à être si attentionnée. Laisse passer quelques jours et tout ira beaucoup mieux._'

'_T'étais pas là. T'as pas vu son expression._'

'_Je pense pas que j'ai besoin de ça. J'ai déjà eu des petites amies avant._' Chance songea aux mannequins avec qui il était sortit. Elles voulaient tellement le garder, quand lui voulait simplement s'arrêter là... mais elles s'en étaient toutes remises au final. Son petit ami ferait pareil. '_Le temps soigne les blessures._'

L'esprit de Faith se souleva suffisamment pour dépasser la haine d'elle même qu'elle avait, et se demander comment le gars marrant avec qui elle conversait depuis des semaines c'était soudain transformer en poignant orateur.

Chance attendit cinq minutes. Il n'y eu pas de réponse. '_Faith ? T'es toujours avec moi ?_'

'_Ouais._'

'_S'il te plait, ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même._' Si Chance avait été humain en cet instant et dans la même pièce qu'elle, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Il voulait désespérément pouvoir le faire.

'_Je ne peux pas vraiment me forcer._'

'_Je sais._'

'_T'as déjà fait ça a quelqu'un ?_'

'_Oui. Mais je ne me suis pas sentit aussi mal que toi._' Elle ne répondit pas. Chance attendit encore cinq minutes. Il ferma les yeux et se raidit sur sa chaise. Celle-ci grinça et son dos craqua tandis qu'il changeait de position. '_Faith ?_'

'_Quoi ?_'

Il voulait mettre un terme à sa souffrance. '_Tu ne l'aimais pas, pas vrai ?_'

'_Non, je ne l'aimais pas._'

'_Donc, si tu n'avais pas rompu avec lui hier soir, que se serait-il passé ?_'

'_Je ne sais pas._'

'_Te serais-tu marier avec lui une fois la licence validée ? Lui aurais-tu pondu quelques enfants et terminée ta vie de pauvre femme prisonnière ?_'

'_Non._'

'_Tu aurais rompu avec lui quoiqu'il arrive, au final._'

Chance attendit encore cinq minutes. Il espérait que pour Faith, ses mots sonnaient aussi encourageant et gentil qu'il les entendait dans sa tête. Chance jeta un coup d'œil à son avatar, dont le manque de personnalité l'énervait au plus haut point, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

'_Tu as raison._' finit-elle par répondre.

Il soupira de soulagement. '_Est-ce que ça t'aide à te sentir mieux ?_'

'_Non._' Il faillit balancer le portable à travers la pièce de frustration quand elle ajouta. '_Mais... ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard de toute façon_.'

Il ne pouvait être plus fière de lui même. Avec le demi sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, Chance devait ressembler à un marionnette dérangée, mais il s'en fichait. '_Tu te sentiras bien mieux, une fois qu'il s'en sera remit. Je t'en fais la promesse._'

'_Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre._'

'_Et bien, tu n'avais pas dit qu'il avait perdu du poids et qu'il était devenu plus confiant ?_'

'_Jusqu'à ce que je fiche tout par terre._'

'_Il trouvera quelqu'un qui veut-être vénérée. Et tu iras de l'avant._'

Toujours en pyjama, Faith avait du mal a le croire. '_J'aimerais être aussi sûre que toi._'

'_Tu sauras très vite._'

'_Ah, ce serai tellement bien de pouvoir te parler dans la vrai vie !_'

'_C'est exactement ce que je me disais._'

Quelque part dans les premières heures de la matinée, quand Chance se prépara à aller se coucher, il ne songea pas au sortilège, ni à son besoin de trouver une femme suffisamment désespéré pour tomber amoureuse de lui. A la place, il pensa à Faith.

Espérant qu'elle allait bien.

ooOoo

Faith retourna se coucher, mais elle n'arrivait plus a trouver le sommeil. Elle se força à ne plus penser à Robert. A la place, elle se posa des question sur le mystérieux garçon d'internet.

Il lui avait demandé son prénom. Elle n'avait pas retourné la question.

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à elle ? Il la connaissait à peine, et leur conversations n'était jamais allé bien loion sous la surface. Il parlaient simplement de la vie dans sa plus simple forme. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses émotions, de ses peines ou de leurs expériences personnelles. Et pourtant, au moment où elle avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il c'était présenter.

Pourquoi ?

Faith se rendit en cours le jour suivant. Cela ne l'excitait pas vraiment. Robert avait un emploi du temps similaire au sien, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Elle risquait de faire empirer les choses.

Elle prit le bus avec son iPod bloquant les quintes de toux, reniflement et autres jappement autour d'elle. Doucement, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le garçon du net. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit.

Comment quelqu'un qui se disait aussi beau qu'il était (elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il ressemblait à l'avatar malgré ses tentatives acharnées pour le nier) pouvait s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son apparence ? Aucun des mecs canons avec qui elle était sortie par le passé n'avait pris le temps de la consoler comme il venait de le faire. Aucun n'aurait même songer à lui dire que les choses iraient mieux avec le temps, si jamais elle essayait de s'en sortir.

Qui était-il ?

Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ?

Et pourquoi ressentait-elle soudain l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ?

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne perçu la présence de Robert qu'une fois qu'il se fut assit à ses côtés. Elle bougea son sac instinctivement et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles quand elle compris de qui il s'agissait.

'Robert ?

-Salut' murmura-t-il. Elle se sentit à nouveau plus bas que terre.

-Ecoute, Robert, je ne voulais pas...

-C'est bon.' réplica-t-il. 'J'ai repensé à ma façon d'agir et... j'ai l'impression d'être un crétin. J'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

-Bah... j'ai pas vraiment aider.

-Tu pouvais pas vraiment faire grand chose quand un gars ex-obèse et complètement barré te fait culpabiliser sur un parking glacer.' murmura-t-il en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il blaguait.

-Je me sens juste super mal de ce qu'il c'est passé.' soupira Faith.

-Et bien, en y repensant.' dit Robert en s'éclaircissant la gorge. 'Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu veuilles rompre avec moi. Je veux dire, ça va me faire mal, mais c'est pas de ta faute. J'ai été trop stupide et je t'en demandais trop.' Faith ne répondit pas. 'Mais... j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ envie d'être avec toi, si tu veux bien de moi. T'as pas besoin de m'aimer, ni de coucher avec moi. Mais, si tu tiens à moi... ça ne me dérangerais pas d'avoir une forme de relation avec toi. Pas besoin que se soit petit copain-copine. On pourrait juste être bons amis. Ou je pourrais juste me barrer...

-J'aimerai bien ça.' murmura Faith. 'Pas que tu te barres, je veux dire. Mais encore... tu sais... être amis.

-Okay.' hocha Robert en déglutissant.

-Et on pourrait juste prétendre que ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir ne s'est jamais passé, d'accord ?

-D'accord.' Faith soupira profondemment.

-N'empêche que, je suis désolée.

-Je croyais qu'on oubliait.

-On oubliait. On oublie, je voulais simplement dire que j'étais désolée.' Robert grimaça.

-C'est bon si je te fais un câlin ou se serait déplacé ?

-Non,' réplica Faith, s'autorisant un léger sourire. 'vas-y.'

Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et serra un instant avant de la relâcher.

'Tu veux bien qu'on continu de sortir ensemble ? Tant que ya rien de romantique, je veux dire ?

-Uniquement si tu me laisse payer ma part.' réplica Faith

-Okay.' Faith hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit l'un de ses écouteurs.

-Tu veux écouter ?

-Quoi ?

-Cyndi Lauper.

-Bien sur.'

Faith termina le trajet en bus pour l'école se sentant bien mieux qu'au début.

ooOoo

Chance dormit tard le matin suivant. Il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Faith pour dormir correctement. Quand enfin il s'extirpa du lit, il le trouva en plein milieu du salon.

Sa maison c'était réarrangée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : eMail.

Chance chercha son ordinateur. Il le trouva en équilibre sur le pommeau de douche, et après une recherche minutieuse, il trouva le cordon de la batterie dans le réfrigérateur. Il l'alluma, se connecta à internet et reçu son eMail.

'_Merci d'avoir été si compréhensif hier soir. Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré sur internet. Tu es vraiment un super ami. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi pour me ramener à la réalité. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi dans la vrai vie._

_Merci encore,_

_Faith._'

Chance ne put réprimer le sourire qui jaillit dans son expression.

--

_Bon, les choix musicaux de Faith laissent parfois à désirer... Cindy Lauper n'est quand même pas ce que j'appel de la Grande Musique... Mais bon, elle compense en ayant du David Bowie en sonnerie de téléphone ! ^^_

_Laissez moi une petite review, bises,_

_DarwiOdrade_


End file.
